The Ultimate Sacrifice
by leighann415
Summary: AU sequel to Kristen3's story "Protecting Belle..." See A/N inside! :)


**Author's Note:** There's a bit of explanation on this story…It's a sequel of sorts to Kristen3's wonderful story, "Protecting Belle," BUT, I changed up some things. This is an AU version of the epic final scene in "Going Home." And in my story, it seems like Neverland didn't happen, but I wanted to make it where Belle just kind of went to sleep or something, hence the ending of Kristen's story. With that being said, I hope everybody enjoys this! :) And it goes without saying that you should probably read "Protecting Belle" before this one…Ok, that's all! :)

* * *

Belle awoke slowly. She didn't remember where she was at first. But gradually, she began to remember Rumple bringing her here. But he was nowhere in sight. She panicked slightly. Where could he be? She recalled what he said as she was falling to sleep, that he'd protect her.

She gently sat up, glad to find her headache gone. She still got out of the bed slowly, because she didn't know if she was in danger or not. It was always a good idea to tread carefully when Rumple was concerned. She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, she saw something coming from outside the window. It was a puff of purple smoke. She frowned. She had to know what was going on. Especially if it concerned Rumple.

Her curiosity got the better of her, so she made her way out the door without even a second glance. The town seemed normal, as normal as it can be with fairytale characters living here.

But then she saw something that wasn't normal. She saw a bunch of the townspeople gathered in the middle of the town. And one thing was certain. Rumple was nowhere to be found.

She went up to Neal, who looked grief-stricken. She suddenly got a hit of grief herself. She wanted to know what this was about, and she had a funny feeling she knew the answer.

Neal turned around to see Belle, the woman his father so deeply loved. He hardly knew how to tell her what had just happened. He couldn't hardly believe it himself. His father was _gone_. He could hardly get the words out.

"B-Belle, something's happened."

Belle started to cry. "It's Rumple, isn't it?"

Neal nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

Belle started to sob uncontrollably. How could this have happened? Just moments ago, it seemed, he was giving her a place to cure her hangover. Now she'd have a hangover that nobody could recover from.

Neal put his arms around her shoulder, even though he knew it was useless. Now they would have each other if they couldn't have the man they both desperately wanted. Neal realized he wasn't through knowing who his father is. No matter if they'd spent years apart and separate identities, Rumpelstiltskin was still his father.

Neal felt hopeless. It was a feeling he hoped he never felt again. He remembered feeling that way after going through the portal all those years ago. It was something you couldn't forget.

Just then, he noticed someone coming towards him. Regina, the Evil Queen responsible for all of this in the first place.

He didn't want to talk to her. Being in Neverland changed everybody. But it had destroyed the one person he thought would never be destroyed.

"I know you're both hurting right now, and you have every right to be mad at me. But I just wanted to say there _is_ a way to get him back."

Neal shook his head. She was crazy to say that. He kept his arms around Belle. He wanted to protect her as long as his father wasn't here to do it.

"Just listen to me. He wasn't killed by the dagger, and there is a way to get him back. But, it must come with it a great sacrifice for me." She looked at her son, Henry. They had gone to such great lengths to save him in Neverland. He was safe and sound at last, and Regina could be content with that.

She choked on the words. "I must never see my son again."

At that, Henry burst into tears and went over and held on to his mother tightly. Regina savored this. It would never happen again.

They finally pulled apart. "I know this may seem impossible. But I think you'll have a very good life with somebody who loves you very much." She looked at Emma. She could hardly believe she was handing her son over to the person who birthed him in the first place.

Emma looked at her in surprise. Maybe this time she could have a real family life with Henry. She was almost excited at the thought. She nodded, not knowing what to say.

Regina turned to Neal and Belle again. "Your father always said that magic comes with a price. And this is the ultimate price for me." She looked over the townspeople of Storybrooke once more. She stopped at Mary Margaret and David.

"I know we have been nothing but on unfriendly terms all these years, and for that, I'll say I'm sorry. I know I cheated you out of everything. But maybe now it'll be different."

Mary Margaret felt herself hugging Regina. "If this is the way it has to be, then we'll be fine with it."

Regina pulled apart. She didn't want to be in the embrace of Snow White for long, even if everything was forgiven.

"Ok, it's time." She gave Henry one last tear-stained hug. She didn't know how she would ever tear herself away from her son. He was everything she had. But she was almost excited about what would happen next.

Regina took Belle's hand. "All you have to do is close your eyes and squeeze my hand, and then when you open them again, Rumple will be beside you."

Belle was ecstatic at the thought. While her heart tore for Regina, she couldn't wait to see the one person she truly loved again.

She did as the Evil Queen said. She closed her eyes. And squeezed her hand. And just like that, there was a gust of wind.

And suddenly, the feel of the hand in hers changed. For it was rougher than Regina's. She slowly opened her eyes again, and there standing before her was the Dark One himself. Rumpelstiltskin. He was back!

"Hello, dearie. I hope I didn't give you a big scare."

She threw her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. "Oh, Rumple! It _is_ you!" And around them, the people of Storybrooke clapped. True love's kiss had broken the spell once more.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Regina found herself back in the Enchanted Forest. Her work in Storybrooke was finished. Her heart broke at the thought of never seeing Henry again. But she would always hold him close to her heart.

Just then, an arrow shot across her line of vision, narrowly missing her. "What the?"

"Hello, Regina." A voice called to her. And then, the man known as Robin Hood took her hand. "Welcome back."

Regina had the feeling that the Evil Queen would indeed get the happy ending she so desperately hoped for.

**The End**


End file.
